1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content output apparatus, a content playback system, a content output method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, to transmit content such as music or video to another apparatus, a transmission source and a transmission destination of the content were connected by a cable and transmission was performed via the cable. For example, Japan Patent No. 3834897 describes an audio-visual (AV) system that inputs/outputs video signals and audio signals by an interface specified in Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 1394.